deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede vs Wario
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- DENSTIFY1= WarWarWar vs Dedede.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Dedede vs Wawawa.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 WAH vs 3D.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Wario vs Dedede KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Wario vs King Dedede.png|TheDigger1 DDDvWAA.png|ArachnoGia WarioDededeFakeTNV2.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele V2 King Dedede vs Wario.PNG|GameboyAdv WarioDededeFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Wario vs 3D.jpg|Pikells Wario_vs_dedede.jpg|Uk Kook Wario vs King 3D.jpg|Hipper Wario vs Dedede 2.jpg|Hipper V2 DB-King_Dedede_VS_Wario.png|Paleomario66 Wario_vs_Dedede_Thumbnail_(MLG_Avocado).png|MLG Avocado Wario vs King Dedede.PNG|ZDogg S King Dedede vs Wario is a What-if death battle featuring King Dedede from the Kirby series and Wario from the Mario Bros series. It was made by Venom Gia, the Spider, adopted by Arigarmy, and later adopted by DENSTIFY1. Description Kirby vs Mario! Of these two 'large' Nintendo greedbags, who's got the stronger stuff? Intro (Cue: Invader) Wiz: Nintendo is fill to the brim of larger than life characters. Boomstick: Though these two take that label just a bit too far. Wiz: And with their black and white thieving introductions, they've left an impact like no other. Boomstick: King Dedede, the self proclaimed King of Dreamland. Wiz: And Wario, the scoundrel with a fart of gold. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! King Dedede (Cue: The Adventure Begins) (Cue: Boss Theme Medley) Wario (Cue: Overworld Theme) (Cue: Battle Canyon) Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE (Cue: Train Rush) Conclusion Dedede wins.PNG|If Dedede wins Wario wins.PNG|If Wario wins Who are you rooting for? Dedede Wario Who do you think will win? Dedede Wario What would you rather have? Dedede's hammer Nuclear farts Next time |-| batman129= Interlude wario king dedede fight results |-| AgentRedhead= WarWarWar vs Dedede.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Dedede vs Wawawa.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 WAH vs 3D.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Wario vs Dedede KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Wario vs King Dedede.png|TheDigger1 DDDvWAA.png|ArachnoGia WarioDededeFakeTNV2.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele V2 King Dedede vs Wario.PNG|GameboyAdv WarioDededeFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Wario vs 3D.jpg|Pikells Wario_vs_dedede.jpg|Uk Kook Wario vs King 3D.jpg|Hipper Wario vs Dedede 2.jpg|Hipper V2 DB-King_Dedede_VS_Wario.png|Paleomario66 Wario_vs_Dedede_Thumbnail_(MLG_Avocado).png|MLG Avocado Wario vs King Dedede.PNG|ZDogg S Wario_VS_King_Dedede.jpg|AgentRedhead Wario VS King Dedede is a What-If? Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Wario from the Super Mario franchise and King Dedede from the Kirby franchise in a battle between greedy anti-heroes. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I"m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a death battle. Wario King Dedede Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! |-| Breeky= King Dedede Vs Wario is a What-If Death Battle. This fight features King Dedede from the Kirby series and Wario from the Super Mario Series. Description Kirby Vs Super Mario! Which lovable and goofy Nintendo anti-hero would win in a DEATH BATTLE?! Interlude TBA King Dedede TBA Wario TBA Pre-Fight Who are you rooting for? King Dedede Wario Who are you betting on? King Dedede Wario Fight TBA Results TBA Trivia *The connections between King Dedede and Wario is that they are both the obese, greedy, and goofy rivals to Kirby and Mario respectively. They are also both owned by Nintendo. *This is Breeky’s Season 1, Epsiode 2. |-| Necromancer |-| ChessGrandMaster Description Mario vs Kirby BUT with hungry anti-heroes! These greedy rivals considered enemies turned to allies, but which of these fighters will bring home the bacon? Can Wario waft Dedede into oblivion? Or wil the King of Dream Land hammer the yellow plumber to defeat? Preamble Wiz: Anti-heroes. With an appetite for greed and hunger. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, didn’t we do battles on them? Wiz: Yep. Meet King Dedede, he who says he’s King, and that’s that. Boomstick: And Wario, WAHnderful treasure hunter! I’m Boomstick and he’s Wiz!... Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...in a DEATH BATTLE. (Death Battle doors slam shut, opening King Dedede’s bio) King Dedede gets ready for dededestruction! Cue Gourmet Race - Kirby's Dream Land 3 Boomstick: Dedede that's the name you should know! Dedede-''' Wiz: -debuted as Kirby's archenemy since 1992. There, he stole all of Dream Land's Sparkling Stars in order to boost his ego and/or cause trouble to the citizens of Dream Land. '''Boomstick: Which causes Kirby to jump in and give the penguin such a beating, he flew outta his castle! And survived for many more battles to come. Man, how does he take such a beating? Wiz: Ever since, he's trained his body rigorously in order to face off Kirby. This, along with his movesets from first appearance, gave him more options to attack from and improved his aerial techniques. Boomstick: Though they square off quiet often, doesn't mean he's evil. In more recent installments of Kirby, he's proven to be an anti-hero or even a full blown good guy. Come on, look at the penguin harassing Kirby! Wario goes all in! Intermission FIGHT! Results Advantages + Disadvantages |-| Schwxnz= Description Interlude King Dedede Wario Fight Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages King Dedede Wario |-|Bob6114= Wario VS Dedede Rai.jpg|Raiando WahahaVSClobbaSJ.png|Sharaku Jr. 20190410 201103.jpg|Hshdjjf Description Interlude King Dedede Wario Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle =Poll= Who will win? King Dedede Wario Draw Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Batman's new fights Category:AgentRedhead Category:Breeky Grape Category:Necromercer Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:ChessGrandMaster Category:Schwxnz